vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Murphy
Summary Alvin Bernard Murphy 'is a main character in the SyFy channel show ''Z-Nation. While doing time for postal fraud, he was taken against his will and forcefully injected with one of several experimental zombie virus vaccines, which would either kill him or make him immune to the disease. Left strapped to a gurney when zombies overran the room, Murphy was torn into and bitten eight times before being rescued by Lt. Mark Hammond. Miraculously, the vaccine seemed to work, as despite being repeatedly bitten, Murphy did not turn. A year later, he is delivered by Lt. Hammond to a small group of survivors at Camp Blue Sky, who are tasked with taking Murphy to a CDC lab in California in hopes of potentially making a vaccine from his blood and saving what remains of mankind. However, as the vaccine begins to affect Murphy's body and give him strange powers, he begins to reevaluate his stance on zombies, the apocalypse, and his own standing in the world. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 9-C Name: Alvin Bernard Murphy, most commonly referred to as just "Murphy" or "The Murphy" Origin: Z-Nation Gender: Male Age: Early 40s Classification:'''Zombie-Human hybrid, Recipient of the only effective zombie virus vaccine '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, can turn those he bites into zombie-human hybrids, immunity to most diseases, able to survive indefinitely without food or water Attack Potency: At least Street level '(Easily tore the heads off of two significantly stronger than average zombies even before he was in full control of his powers, can give others similar levels of strength by biting them) 'Speed: At least Average Human movement speed, Superhuman 'reaction speed (A weaker zombie-human hybrid created by Murphy was able to take on and kill multiple Blasters, who could move fast enough to catch speeding vehicles and kill most regular people before they could even react) 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Peak Human '(Zombie-human hybrids have shown to be able to easily hoist full grown adults off the ground and toss them aside) '''Striking Strength: Street Class (Decapitated two zombies with his bare hands) Durability: At least Street level (Has taken multiple beatings which would have killed a normal person, survived being torn into by multiple zombies immediately after receiving the vaccine) Stamina: Immense (While he has shown to get tired, his stamina dwarfs that of an average person, as he was able to walk numerous miles in intense heat with no water with few signs of fatigue, while other athletic humans were nearly collapsing from exhaustion) Range: Melee range, At least hundreds of meters with telepathy, possibly up to hundreds of miles (Was able to force a couple he had bitten to continue caring for his baby daughter even when he was states away) Intelligence: Average, though he has shown to be rather cunning when he needs to be and has a knack for making things go his way Standard Equipment: Anyone he has previously bitten Weaknesses: Can be incredibly overconfident and careless, his mind control will not work on any being which has had its brain severely damaged (For instance, while Murphy can effortlessly control multiple regular zombies simultaneously, he was unable to establish any sort of mental link with the Blasters, since their brains had been extensively ravaged by nuclear fallout) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Mind Control ''- Along with making him immune to the zombie virus, the vaccine granted Murphy extensive telepathic powers. Due to zombies having little to no complex thought remaining in their brains, Murphy is able to manipulate zombies to do anything he desires by simply willing it. While he is normally unable to do this to humans, likely due to their remaining higher cognitive functions, anyone who has Murphy's DNA enters their body is fully vulnerable to his control, even from something as minor as swallowing a small amount of his spit. If this happens, Murphy has incredible amounts of control over his target and has been shown to do anything from making his kidnapper shoot himself, to making someone to say every word he wills them to. *''Hybrid Creation ''- By biting another living being, Murphy can transform them into a partially zombie hybrid. The effects of this include granting the being vastly enhanced physical capabilities, not being attacked by most zombies, and the ability to continue functioning at full capacity with minimal to no food and water, all while decaying far, far slower than any actual zombie would. Those bitten seem to retain most if not all of their cognitive function. The only one who seemed any worse for the wear was Cassandra, though the negative effects on her mind were far more likely caused by the nuclear radiation she was so close to as opposed to Murphy's bite. Since the abilities are granted via a bite, Murphy will have near complete control over those bitten whenever he desires, and most will also seem to instinctively defend him even when he does not actively will it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Z-Nation Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9